<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gibbs/Bishop One Shots by itturnsout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406513">Gibbs/Bishop One Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/itturnsout/pseuds/itturnsout'>itturnsout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/itturnsout/pseuds/itturnsout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a series (I hope) of short things involving Gibbs and Bishop. I'm not very good at proper stories, but I do seem to find myself with a bunch of head canons and little scenarios about this pairing which I wanted to put down on paper and then thought I might put out here.  Lots of fluff, bit of angst, nothing too awful though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't help myself, whenever I see these two on screen together this is what I see going off (no one will convince me a father-figure looks at Bishop the way Gibbs does...) I know it's not a ship for everyone, so if you're not keen walk away now. Comments welcome, but please be constructive!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bishop! Don’t move! I’m coming!”</p><p>Later, on reflection, Ellie would laugh at these commands barked by her superior.  At the time she had neither the mental power to think about where and how she might move, nor the physical ability to do it, wedged as she was between the deflating airbag and the back of her driver’s seat.  There was a weight behind her pushing the chair forward, something – or someone? – having been flung from the rear on to her seat, as the car she was driving had spun out of control, brakes failing, and sped across the sidewalk, crashing into a wall.  She was only peripherally aware of her predicament, was more focussed on the pain in her head and, as her fingers brushed across her temple, a trickle of blood.  She winced as she tried to move her body, to find a position of greater comfort and relieve the crushing weight on her chest, but she became abruptly aware, with a rising sense of panic, that she had no space in which to move.</p><p>Ellie gradually became conscious of the sounds outside the vehicle, shouts, sirens, a general hubbub of activity.  When she heard those words shouted by Gibbs, not only her boss, but her – what? she wasn’t entirely sure, they hadn’t named it, this thing happening between them – of a couple months, she felt her body relax, suddenly certain of her safety, and a cold darkness encroached on her senses as she passed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its time to tell the Director.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I want to know as soon as this becomes a problem.”</p><p>“It won’t.”</p><p>“You say that, Gibbs.”</p><p>“It won’t, Leon.  Trust me.  You’ll be the first to know if it does.  But it won’t.”</p><p>“Alright then.”</p><hr/><p>Ellie had been pacing nervously in a corner, hidden from the sight of her colleagues in the bullpen, waiting anxiously while Gibbs had The Talk with Director Vance.  It had been three months since their professional relationship had become most definitely personal, and it was three weeks since they had talked.  Ellie had come to Gibbs in a mix of confusion of anxiety and asked him what was going on between them, if he felt what she did, wanted what she did.  To her great relief, Gibbs had responded that he was quite clear what this was, and yes he did: statements along the lines of “well, yeah, Bishop” may have been the sum total of his reply.  It may have been a short and direct response, but Ellie more than made up for it with her own outpouring of feelings.  Now things were progressing such that it was no longer possible to not tell the director of the change in their personal relationship, while hoping it wouldn’t facilitate a change in their professional one.  She turned as she heard the office door close, and watched as Gibbs walked towards her.</p><p>“And?” she asked as he approached, her hands tapping nervously on her legs.</p><p>“It’s okay” Gibbs responded quietly, his eyes soft.  Ellie wasn’t calmed, however.</p><p>“Okay?  As in…?”</p><p>“As in, it’s okay, go back to work Bishop.”</p><p>“Work where, Gibbs?” she pushed, wanting explicit confirmation.</p><p>“At your desk, Bishop” Gibbs said exasperatedly as he began to turn back to the bullpen, “Next to mine, across from McGee”.</p><p>Ellie grinned broadly, wanting nothing than to squee with delight.  Instead, she settled for a nod and a “yes, boss” at Gibbs’s retreating back.  Gibbs, fully aware of Ellie’s internal struggle to contain herself, dipped his head to hide his smile as he seated himself and turned to the work on his desk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>